


Kinktober Day 6: Domesticity

by Charmolypic_Levi



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desperate Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Domestic, Domestic smut, Domesticity, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-15 13:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: Kink: DomesticityShip: EruriMike





	Kinktober Day 6: Domesticity

Routine was something Levi craved in his life. The knowledge that, daily, things would be pretty much the same. The only time he found that desired routine, was when he made the bold decision to move in with the two blondes that were now his lovers. It began as a money thing, the need to share the rent and try and find a job- the instinct to survive, though Levi always hated roommates. These roommates were more than that, however. They were _rich _and allowed Levi to stay there for fucking _free. _The requirements? That Levi do the housework. And oh, he did the housework with zero complaints. If there was one thing Levi was a pro at, it was cleaning. Organizing, too. After a while, he gave up on finding a job at all. He simply stayed home, cleaned the entire extravagant house, and cooked. The men, Erwin and Mike, were beyond pleased to have found a live-in maid,, basically. Both men had booming careers; Erwin a lawyer, and Mike the local police chief. Before Levi, they ate _take-out, _and lived in dust…_dust. _The thought was appalling to the raven.

After a while, it no longer felt strange to live with- and take care of- these men. Because they did the same, took care of him. New clothes, food, technology, an extravagant tea collection that the _queen herself _would be jealous of. And before long… it became even _more. _Some mornings, as Levi filled them each a thermos of coffee, they would comment on how lovely it was to have a caring wife. They were teasing him, of course, but he loved it. Not that he would admit that. When they came home, dinner was done and being set- Levi would tell them to wash up. Mike, he was always handsy when he came home. Kissing at Levi’s neck, pawing at him like a big teddy bear. Levi would scold, tell him the food would get cold and that he could play _after they ate. _Erwin was so much more subtle, giving his ass one brief squeeze, whispering a filthy promise to _‘make his little maid feel good’ _after dinner. It was so arousing and calming, the air of belonging. To just be needed, to be wanted and be a part of this weird…_family. _They weren’t married, any of them, but it _felt like they were. _

During dinner they would all chat politely, ask about the other’s days. Mike would terrify them with close calls, Erwin would fascinate with legal stories, and Levi would bore them with his elaborate cleaning routine. Once dinner ended, Levi would begin to clean up- store away leftovers for their lunches tomorrow. Sometimes, the large men would simply watch, a glass of scotch in their hands- no good smirks on their faces. Other times, Mike became impatient and swept his little ‘wife’ off his feet to whisk him away to the bedroom.

Today was the former, Levi buzzed around the kitchen- cleaning pots and packaging leftovers. He could _feel _their eyes on him, and it made his cheeks flush and his cock twitch. “I’m in such a mood to eat some ass tonight, darling.” Mike hummed, making Levi’s breath hitch and his hands nearly drop the container he held. It was so abrupt, such a _filthy notion-_ Mike’s tongue was incredible. Erwin hummed, seemingly finishing his drink before the cup audibly sat down.

“Are you? Well, I’m sure we could find a lovely little housewife for you to lick open. Any ideas, Levi?” Erwin replied, and when the raven glanced over his shoulder, he saw two sets of eyes on him- and matching smirks.

“I’m sure you resourceful pricks will come up with something.” He simply taunted, because they loved his filthy and insulting mouth.

“Aw, that doesn’t sound like someone who wants to cum tonight.” Mike tsked, and the raven shuddered.

“Ah, I think I know what the problem is; he wants us to make him _beg for it.” _Erwin interjected, and Levi cursed under his breath.

“Shit, you’re right, babe.” Those fuckers always worked together, and it made Levi go insane. Erwin stood first, approaching the raven and settling behind him. Arms wrapped around his waist, his hot lips kissed at his pale neck- tongue darting out and teeth grazing. Shifting to his ear, he hummed and licked the shell of it sensually, shudders wracking the smaller male’s body.

_“Thank you for dinner, my darling. _It was a lovely as you are.” That deep voice in his ear had Levi letting out a breathy moan, and he breathed out his ‘you’re welcome’. Mike stood as well, as was obvious from the chair scraping on the floor. As he approached, Erwin spun Levi to face him- lips capturing the raven’s in a heated and familiar kiss. The tallest blonde slid up behind him, large body pressed against Levi’s ass and back- and he was caged between the two. He would never admit it, but it was his favorite place to be. Mike hunched down to attach his lips and teeth to Levi’s neck, while Erwin worked at his jaw and throat. Their hands were synchronized as well, Erwin’s pushing up his t-shirt, Mike’s shoving down his sweatpants- and together they stripped him down till he wore nothing but a pair of silk panties.

The sight made Mike moan, and his hands moved to caress the fabric immediately. “You love spoiling us, don’t you?” Erwin commented breathily, large hand sliding to palm Levi’s rapidly growing cock- making the smallest moan and rut his hips.

“Yeah. Yeah, so return the favor,” Levi demanded breathily, earning him a deep chuckle.

“Your wish is my command, darling.” But was it ever _that _simple? Levi had a feeling there was to be a catch. Mike already collapsed to his knees, slowly- tantalizingly pulling down those beautiful panties, which he’d picked out himself.

“You’re gorgeous, baby.” Even when kneeling, Levi knew they both had the upper hand- and as Erwin sunk to his knees as well, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes, Levi knew he was done for. The raven panted, feeling the air of their house sweeping over his nude form. Then, the air of _their fucking mouths _over his naked body. Erwin’s hot breath brushing his twitching cock, Mike’s against his ass. The latter spread his cheeks wide, panting right over his needy, wanton little hole.

_“Fuck! _Fuck- oh fuck. Come on… What are you waiting for?” Levi cursed, panted and shuddered, hands gripping the countertop- only for a moment pissed about doing this in his clean kitchen.

“Hmmm… Mike, what do you think?”

“He _did _make an incredible dinner, and the house is spotless…” Mike hummed thoughtfully, the bastard.

“Those are facts, yes… _And, _I didn’t get any dessert,” Erwin continued their shitty little monologue, and Levi wanted to fucking scream at them to _hurry the fuck up! _

“Me neither. I got a nice-looking treat right here.” And the raven absolutely keened when Mike’s nose brushed his hole. Lucky for them both, hygiene was of the _utmost importance _to Levi. He kept his entire body hairless, clean, smooth- in perfect condition for their perverted tendencies.

_“Please- fuck! Goddamn motherfucking teases- I swear if you don’t eat me right now, it’s bologna sandwiches for dinner tomorrow-“ _Levi’s desperate threats died mid-sentence as Erwin swallowed his cock whole…at the _same time _Mike thrusted his tongue against his hole. The words changed into a startled cry, and Levi had absolutely no idea where to thrust. Erwin was sucking his cock like a lollipop, up and down, tongue stroking the sensitive underside. Mike was rubbing and tonguing at his hole, loosening him enough to prod inside, moans reverberating from both ends.

_It was too much- _oh, but it was so fucking good. Levi gasped and whimpered, moaned and muttered nonsense. He ended up half-sprawled over the counter, Erwin kneeling in front, in the space between his lower body and the wood. Mike was behind, happy for the bending which gave him more access. They were relentless and cruel, mouths moving in sync. When Levi got close to that edge, embarrassingly quick, they both slowed up- left him hanging there with no release.

“N-no no _no come on! _I’m so close c-come on! Harder- harder harder harder! Erwin!” He all but sobbed, as the blonde in front merely let his tongue rub the head of his cock, nowhere near enough. Mike was no better, his tongue only circling the rim of his asshole, barely stimulating.

_“Hmmm…. _Do you think we should let him cum?” Erwin hummed thoughtfully, drawing out a desperate sob from the raven.

“Dunno- he did threaten not to cook for us. Maybe wait till tomorrow as punishment?” Mike added, and Levi whined- loudly.

“I-it was a joke! A j-joke. Let me cum? Please? Oh- please, please my lovely, hard-working, handsome husbands?” Levi rambled, only nice when he truly needed to be. It made them both chuckle, and Erwin gave a firm suck to keep him right on that edge.

“You’re always so nice when you want something, dove,” Mike commented, amused.

_“Please please please- come on… I’ve been so good.” _Levi was a delirious, desperate mess, and Erwin’s tongue was doing nothing but prolonging that desperation. And that was how they _really liked him- _desperate.

“Finish cleaning up from dinner, and come to the bedroom. We’ll discuss.” Erwin finally decided, both men getting up to retreat to the bedroom, leaving Levi groaning and thumping his fist against the counter. They took his clothes, so still nude, he shakily finished cleaning and storing away the food. The temptation was so great to touch himself to completion- but the punishment…well, that could be horrible. So he waited, finished as quickly as he could, and all but ran to the bedroom. Both men were shirtless, changing into their boxers for bed.

“I-I’m done! Finish me now? Please?” Levi asked, soft and sweet- climbing on the bed and then on Erwin’s lap. He was all gentle kisses and pawing, sweet little kitten licks to his neck.

“Ah, we’re too tired, dove.” Erwin stated, and the raven whined.

“Five seconds, I just need five seconds…” He argued, and again Mike chuckled as he flopped in bed.

“Five? Fine. I’ll give you _exactly _five seconds.” Erwin hummed, and Levi immediately regretted his choice.

“Not literally!” The pitiful raven whined, but it was too late. Erwin shoved him off, swallowing his cock whole once again. Mike, ever so helpful, even fucking _counted. _

“One… Two… Three…” and Levi, though moaning with abandon, would certainly not finish in _five fucking seconds. _“Four… Five.” Erwin popped off right away, eyebrow quirked.

_“Please! Please…” _Levi sobbed, bucking his hips.   


“I gave you what you asked for, darling. I suppose we’ll try again tomorrow.”

“So cruel.” Mike commented, chuckling deeply.

“M-Mike? You’ll help me?” Levi asked, turning over to kiss at his neck, rut his little prick against the man’s hard abdomen.

“Mmm, Erwin will be mad.” Mike chuckled. “Come on babe, look how cute he is.”

“Alright, alright. Fine. You can give him your hand. But let him do the work,” Erwin finally agreed, smirking as he watched Levi become immediately excited. Mike wrapped his large fingers loosely around Levi’s cock, and the raven immediately began to thrust his prick into the offered hole. It wasn’t enough.

_“Mikeeee- tighter? Tighter… come on.” _Watching with amusement, Mike tightened his fingers hard- squeezing Levi’s cock and making him cry out and freeze. “You’re so fucking mean to me. Both of you!” He cursed, glaring at the chuckle. Finally, Mike eased up, and the sight was arousing. Like a cat in heat, Levi fucked his prick into the offered hole- desperate and needy, eager. _“Yeah- yeah, yeah… Oh fuck! Fuck yes…” _He rambled, panting and moaning, this time no one stopped him. With a startled cry, and Mike tightening his fist some more- he came over the man’s abdomen, shuddering and trembling. Now the larger man moved his fist, milking him- and not stopping. _“Hnnghh! Too much! Stop- stop stop!” _With a deep chuckle, he obeyed, releasing him.

“There, happy?” Erwin hummed, teasing as Levi rolled off of Mike.

“Fuck you. And fuck _you._ You both are gigantic assholes, and I’m not cleaning anymore.”

“That’s a lie, baby. We love you.” Erwin hummed, kissing his cheek and snuggling up as Mike cleaned off.

“…me too. I’ll see you in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't noticed, I'm not using the 'offical' Kinktober prompt list. I chose another I found off Tumblr to change it up a bit {as the official ones are the same as last year}. Any comments or kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: charmolypiclevi  
Instagram: charmolpic.levi


End file.
